


The Place Where The Lost Ones Are

by JPthewriter



Series: The Lost Ones [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: A kidnap that brings everyone together, Constant battling like all the time, F/F, Just bad parenting all around, Possibly not a happy ending, Some uma x mal to spice it up, Terrible Parents, Useless Lesbians, a prequel to the movies?, abuse all around, attempt of inconsequential sex(nothing too drastic), dark story, evil teens coming friends, malvie, maybe some jarlos, rotten four stay just a lil rotten for a while, slowish burn, some mental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPthewriter/pseuds/JPthewriter
Summary: The rotten four live drastically different lives despite living on the same wicked island. It wasn't until a death of a teen and a surprising rumor that really brings the four together. Though, it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine at first. The group goes through the trials of trust and friendship while trying to survive their unique dystopia. In the end, they realize they weren't all too different from one another.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: The Lost Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Place Where The Lost Ones Are

The Dragon Hall bathrooms were always messy. Graffiti colored the walls and stalls while random pieces of toilet paper covered the ground. In most instances, urine would stick to the floors or the toilets would flood every now and then and pour like a waterfall onto the tile flooring. Now, that all sounded bad but Mal thought it had a certain charm to it.

Now, don't get the wrong idea. Mal thought the bathrooms were disgusting beyond means but, it was the perfect spot for an ambush. While the kids worked away on their little evil endeavors, Mal was counting down the time. She was sitting up on the sinks, probably the cleanest thing in the bathroom while her finger tapped in a rhythmic pattern to a clock's ticks.

“Six, five, four,” Mal muttered to herself. “Three, two one.” On cue, the school bell rings and Mal smirks. The stall doors opens and three teens come rushing out and Mal quickly follows behind. 

Mal peaked out of the bathroom to see younger kids running to their next classes in fear, something Mal fed on. 

She sought her eyes on a brunette haired kid and narrowed her eyes on the young girl. Without wasting any time, Mal ran past the crowd of blood thirsty teens and pushed them aside to catch her own prey.

The younger girl was quite small, she used that in her favor as she slipped past everyone swiftly. But she wasn't going to let that little brat get away so easily.

Mal roughly brushed against the other kids until she was close enough to reach her hand out to grab the back of the girl's shirt. The girl flings back into Mal.

“You thought I'd forget ya’?” Mal asked. She pushed the helpless girl on her stomach and ripped her backpack from her arms. 

“Let's see, what do you have for me today.” Mal rests her knee on the girl's back who struggles underneath her. Mal throws most of the things out of the backpack. She pulls out an apple trapped in a small bag. She tilts her head to the side.

“Guess this will have to do.” She stands up and the little girl goes scampering off. Mal opens the bag and takes a bite of the apple.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her quickly away. Mal would've been alarmed if she hadn't glanced at the familiar dark haired girl dragging her away. A grin formed on her lips as she was pulled into the janitor's closet.

“Ginny, is this any way to greet your friend?” Mal asked followed by a chuckle. 

Ginny didn't join in on the laugh and crossed her arms. “There's been a change of plans tonight.” 

Mal raised an eyebrow, she took another bite of the green apple. “What, why?” 

“We're not ready for it,” Ginny says plainly. She looked down at the ground, “That bastard has way more power than what we have right now—”

“We can still take her on!” Mal interrupted. “Besides, you were certain that this has to be tonight. What's changed?” 

“I'm... Getting something.”

“Like?”

“Just... Something that can't wait.” Ginny started to tap her foot, Mal furrowed her brows as she observed her friend's odd behavior. “Look, I'll meet you at your place by the time we originally scheduled okay? I'll explain to you then. Are you still at the hideout or will you be home?” 

Mal shook her head, “I haven't been home in a while, I'm staying with Evie at the hideout.”

“Ah, you and Princess. Alone together looking over our horrid city,” Ginny teased. “Tell me, are you two _doing_ i—”

“Don't change the subject!” Mal cuts the other girl off, she could feel her cheeks heating up. “What you're going to do is explain it to me now.” Mal reached out to hold onto Ginny's arm. “Just tell me what's going on.” 

Ginny let out a sigh, “I'm meeting with De Vil's boy today at the salon. He has something that we could use. If I get it, we won't have to worry about—” Ginny is cut off by the door opening with a blue haired girl sliding in.

“Are you two having fun without me?” Evie saddled next to Mal.

“In your dreams,” Ginny remarked. She looked back at Mal, “Tonight, I'll explain okay?” Without anymore left to say, she dipped out of the room before Mal could ask any questions. 

“What was that about?” Evie inquired.

“She's meeting with that dog boy.”

“What for?”

Mal shrugged, “Hopefully tonight we'll get those answers.” Mal takes another bite of her apple as she leaned against the wall, chaos was heard from outside the closet.

“Well, that isn't the only answer that we'll be getting today.” Evie sighed, she turned to Mal and leaned her shoulder against the wall. “My latest customer didn't pay for the service, apparently he isn't going to.” 

“Ugh, sickos never have any courtesy anymore.” Mal tossed the apple on the ground, “Alright, the fun is officially over. Time to handle business.”

Mal bursted out of the closet with Evie at her side. Mal taunted the terrified kids in the hallway and grinned, she wrapped an arm around Evie's waist.

* * *

Claude Frollo was a creep.

He was an arrogant, evil, cold hearted man but that wouldn't be too far from what most people were like on the isle. He was older and the adults around here were somewhat respected. It was mostly from the fear they struck in others which made anyone younger than them obey with just one look.

He was also pretty sick. More sick than a lot of the villains. Not to mention he was a cheap bastard, despite having one of the popular shops on the isle. 

“Ready?” Evie questioned, she stood next to Mal. They were in front of Frollo's shop, and Mal looked over at the taller girl.

“Yeah.” Mal slipped her hand into her pocket while walking into the shop. She pushed open the door and her princess followed beside her. 

A bell chimes as the pair walk in. Mal assessed the area and saw a few villains standing in line. Mal cleared her throat loudly to alert the evil customers. She walked further into the door and motioned toward it, and without any objections, everyone left the store. Mal smirked, she still had it.

“What do you think you're doing?” That cold and harsh voice came from Claude himself. He was behind the open cash register. He placed his hands on either side of it and leaned forward, his eyes narrowing at the dragon girl. 

“I need my payment,” Mal replied. She walked over to the counter, “I don't like when my girl's services aren't paid for. So, cough it up.” Mal held out her hand, Claude looked at her hand but didn't bother to move. 

“I wasn't satisfied with your services,” He remarked. Evie scoffed, his eyes pointed at her. “Whores like her aren't so fulfilling anymore.” He tilts his head, his dark eyes land on Mal. “Perhaps I should get a taste of _you_.”

Mal grimaced, “Just pay me back.”

“Or what?” 

Mal turned to glance at Evie, she turned back to the older man. Her hand slips out of her pocket and within a split second, a small pocket knife is shot out at him and digs into his chest. Claude is knocked back a step in shock, Mal quickly reaches over the counter at the cash register and grabs as many coins as she could. 

She pulls back her hand but Claude takes a hold of it. Claude gritted his teeth as he wanked out the small knife. He looked down at Mal's arm ready to puncture it. By the time his hand slams down, Mal twists her arm a bit to dodge the knife. Claude stabs a hole into the counter.

Suddenly, a few more flying sharp objects hit Claude and he doesn't have the time to dodge all of them. Evie drops her bag and swoops over the counter to attack wildly at the sick man. Mal quickly takes Evie's bag and back to the register.

She grabs a fistful of coins and throws them inside the bag, from behind the counter, Claude throws Evie off of him and pulls out the various sharp objects.

Evie was lying on her side when she tried to pull herself up with the counter. Claude growled under his breath and moved quickly toward Evie and grabbed by her leg. He pulled her down with force and climbed on top of her. His fist wrapped around her neck he raised his fist in the air and Evie closed her eyes preparing for the blow.

But it never came. 

Evie opened her eyes to see an arm around Claude's neck. Her purple haired hero pulled Claude off of Evie.

He used his elbows to slam into Mal's side. The scrawny older man slipped from Mal's arm and delivered a fist to her stomach, knocking her down. 

He hovers over her and parted her legs with his knee. One hand on her neck and another trailing down her body.

Mal tries to scratch at the older man's face but she couldn't quite reach him. He removed his free hand from her body to slam her wrist down to the ground. 

“What's the matter?” Claude whispers devilishly. “The tough Maleficent can't fight without her powers?” Mal let out a gasp to take in as much air as she could. Claude squeezed his hands harder, his free hand returned to her body and it stopped just over her belly button. He flicks with the bottoms of her pants.

“How's this for paym—Urgh!” 

Evie twists a pair of scissors into Claude's back. His grip loosened from Mal's neck, Evie threw her arm around Claude's neck and pulled him off of Mal. She lets the older man go and he falls to the ground, he groaned while trying to reach for the scissors that dug into his back. Evie bolts from around the counter and Mal jumps to her feet and reaches for Evie's hand, who takes it. 

The two run out of the store and disappear into a nearby alleyway. Once they are far enough, they stop to catch a breath. “We should go home,” Evie suggested. 

“Yeah,” Mal replied with a nod. She wrapped her arm around Evie's waist and the two started walking again.

Evie slung her arm around Mal and grinned.

The duo makes it out alive yet again, and Evie considered that a win.

* * *

Jay considered wins a little bit differently. No, his wins weren't about whether he lived long enough to make it through the day, or if he managed to survive a fight with someone else, his wins were counted by the things he got away with.

Jay rarely carried money on him, he never really needed it as he pretty much stole anything he wanted. He was the best of the best when it comes to being a thief, he considered himself a master of the art, but even the best can royally fuck up.

The young thief was reaching a market nearby, he hummed to an imaginary beat. Once he reached the market, a few sellers made sure to keep their eyes on him.

None of them called him off though, so he stuck around, stalking closer to the merchandise. He circled closer like a vulture eyeing on anything in particular that would peak his interest.

Most of the merchandise was food, drinks and the usual junk anyone doesn't need anymore. He thought he could snag something to eat for his father when his eyes spotted a beautiful creature. 

There were four gorgeous red birds nestling in a wooden cage. The seller, a stubby old man, was facing away from the cage and talking to another gentleman. Jay thought he should get Lago, another friend. With a smirk, Jay made a beeline toward the birds.

“Boy!” 

Jay jumped at the familiar voice. A huge and muscular man with deadly yellow eyes marches toward Jay. Jay zipped into the market knocking over people's things in the process. While he leaped effortlessly over a coffee table, he turned his head to check If Shan Yu was still there. And yes, the gigantic man was after him like a lion after a zebra.

Jay was swift though, and he had his eyes set on one of those birds. So, he was going to get one of them. 

He zig and zagged throughout the market causing as much mischief as a villain kid can. He managed to get his hands on a tea kettle and even chucked it toward the lion of a man chasing him. 

“Hey!” Jay nearly crashed into a couple. The stubby man glared at him as Jay carelessly opened the bird cage. The man quickly lunged at Jay who already had his hands wrapped around a bird. Jay dodged the man and ran away from the cage and the stubby man who threw some scrap of metal toward his direction. 

Jay was almost out of the market when he saw a shiny little genie lamp. 

Can't.

Pass.

It.

Up.

Although Jay was almost free from any chasers, he couldn't just ignore that beautiful shining lamp. He turned back around toward the lamp. 

He put the struggling bird in one fist and reached out to the lamp, his hands took the object in his hand and oh, did it feel so good. 

That moment didn't last long.

And the short seconds he embraced the joy he earned, his body was slammed harshly into the ground, the lamp sprang free from his grasp and the bird flew away. 

Jay groaned, he brought himself up to his knees and saw the lamp resting nearby. He didn't care about the bird anymore nor did he care for Shan Yu. The only thing that mattered was that lamp.

And when he is about to stand up, a whiteand black haired boy dashes by and stops momentarily in front of the lamp. 

“No,” Jay muttered, “Don't you dare!” 

The white haired boy looked over at Jay and his eyes widened. He took the lamp and placed it in his mouth before running away on his hands and feet, just like a dog. 

“Damn it!” Jay tried following after the younger boy but damn, was he too fast. 

Jay chases after the boy until he runs into a crowd, a couple of villains move out of the way and stare puzzlingly at the boy but they didn't think much of it. Jay crashed into the same people, and this time they weren't going to let that slide.

They knocked Jay onto the ground and started to pull out a few weapons. Jay rolled over and stumbled onto his feet and started to run. 

Eventually, once he was far away from the other villains, Jay groaned. “Damn it! Damn it!” He yelled up at the dark clouded sky. He punched the air a few times before running his hands into his hair. He dropped to the ground and laid on his back, he rubbed his temples.

He didn't want to return to his father with nothing in his hands, so he stood up with a sigh. He looked over at a house that was close by and made his way over to it.

* * *

Jafar's junk shop was exactly what it sounded like. Junk. 

Seriously, the shop was quite nice but everything within it was something Jay had stolen or rarely bought for cheap to resell it for much more money. There weren't specific things in the store such as food or maybe even weapons. It was anything Jay found and although his father expressed his disappointment with Jay constantly, Jafar still stocked the shelves with the items. 

And as most nights whenever Jay came back, the store was open and Jafar was inside, counting whatever money he had left. 

A few rhythmic knocks alerts Jafar from his routine of counting coins. The sorcerer slowly stands up from his seat and saunters over to the door and unlocks the long series of locks and soon, the door opened to his son, who smiled back at him.

“Dad!” 

Jafar eyed the brown little sack bag in his son's hands. “What did you bring me?” 

Jay opened the bag, “Some weird stuff in a can.” He shrugged while offering canned food toward his father. “It's just something to eat for tonight.” 

His father looked at the can before turning away from Jay without a word. Jay lost his smile and walked inside, he locked the door behind himself. 

His father went over to his coins again and let out a sigh. 

“So," Jay started, he sat the canned foods on the counter and propped his elbows on top of it. “I saw some birds today. They were just like lago,” Jay sorta missed the bird he caught today. “Anyway, I was able to get it.” Jafar glanced up at his son, “Well... Then I lost it.”

“Do you get a kick out of expressing your failures?" Jafar asked coldly. His eyes were back in the coins as he slid them to one side of the counter.

Jay's shoulders slouched. “Um. I also saw this genie lamp—”

“Where is it?” Jafar asked quickly.

“Well, when I lost the bird... I kind of lost the lamp too.” Jay frowned when his father muttered under his breath, “I mean, I didn't really lose it. I know who it's with, that dog boy came and swooped it from me.”

“Dog boy?” Jafar looked away from his coins. “De Vil's boy?”

“Yeah.” Jay nodded. “That fucker is so fast, and kind of weird.”

“And a genius.” Jay raised his eyebrow, his father doesn't often compliment people, not even his own son. Jafar walked away from his money and to his son, “You need to get that lamp.”

“Okay, I'll try—”

“No. You aren't going to try. You will get that lamp,” Jafar corrected him. He comes a little closer to Jay, “You will also get that boy.”

Jay's brows furrowed, “What? Why?”

Jafar eyed around the shop as if there were people nearby listening. The sorcerer squinted his eyes when he looked back at Jay. “The boy is special.”

“How?”

“He is the key to get off of this wretched island,” Jafar whispered. 

“Dad, I don't think that's possible. And even if it was, I doubt someone as scrawny as him could get us out of here.”

“That's where you're wrong. He's done it before. He opened the dome.”

Jay shook his head, “No way.”

Jafar nodded, “Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. Much too late unfortunately.” Jafar pulled away from his son, shaking his head. “It was closed up just hours later, those soldiers with those little *fairies* did all their magic to undo greatness that was to cone.”

“How do you know he did it?” Jay inquired, “It could've been anyone.”

“Cruella talked up his name. I'm not so surprised, that boy is always making something strange. But maybe, he's been the key this whole time,” Jafar says the last part more to himself than Jay. He swiftly turned on the heels of his feet to face Jay again, “That is why you need to get him. And once you do, we make him create another hole into the dome and we use that lamp for it's magic and ta da.” Jafar waved his hands up in the air dreamily.

“We would be free,” Jay spoke out his thoughts. His eyes widened at the realization, _freedom_.

“Yes!” Jafar grinned, “And there is no time to waste for freedom, right son?” 

Jay nodded, “Right.”

“So.” Jafar walked up to his son and pulled his shirt, pulling Jay closer to him. “Get that boy, before anyone else has the same idea.” 

“Of course,” Jay says it as if the mission at hand was easy, but he knew it wasn't. He could steal any item he set his eyes on. Yet, the very thought of stealing a person made him nervous. This wasn't something he had acquired just yet, let alone a boy that moved like a dog. 

But his father's eyes lit up in a way he had never seen before. And maybe he's never made his father proud before but this could be that chance. 

And Jay was going to take it.

* * *

Later that night, Mal was laying on a single dented mattress with one arm under her head and the other wrist deep into a bag of chips. Evie was sitting in the corner on a couch Mal stole from a few goblins months before. In her lap was a sketchpad she had been doodling in for the past few minutes. 

“Ugh,” Mal groaned loudly. “I'm bored.” It was hours after the whole incident with Claude and the girls were held up in their hideout for the rest of the day. Not many people knew of this hideout, and if strangers were curious enough to approach it, they would be hit with a few traps and some were deadly. 

Evie looked over at Mal briefly before her gaze fell on her sketchpad again. “You aren't very patient, are you?” She commented, a half smile formed on her lips. 

“You already know the answer to that.” Mal rolled over to her side. “Shouldn't she be here by now?” 

Evie shrugged, “You know how Ginny is, she's hardly on time for most things. She'll be here soon. I'm sure of it.”

“And if she's not?” 

“Then... We wait,” Evie replied. She heard Mal groan again. “Okay, fine. How about we wait until after I'm done with this.” She lifted up her sketchpad. 

Mal sat up, “What are you working on?” she questioned curiously.

“Outfits,” Evie says. 

Mal gets off the bed and walks over to Evie. She squeezed behind the small space between the couch and the wall to wrap her arms around Evie. The blue haired girl opened her sketchpad to show both pages of two matching outfits. She used a free hand to lace hold onto Mal's arm.

Mal stared at the sketches for a few seconds before nuzzling her face into Evie's blue locks. “I like them.” 

“Yeah?” Evie smiled to herself.

Mal nods, she takes a peak at the sketches again, her cheek brushing up against Evie's ear. “You know, we could totally make money for these.” 

“If we had enough fabric for any of them,” Evie says dolefully. She then closed the sketchpad and held it up to her chest. Mal frowned, she pulled her arms away and climbed over the couch. She snaked her hand behind Evie's neck. Evie looked over at her.

“I'll work on it,” Mal assured the other girl. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Evie's. “And once we get enough money, you won't have to do your job anymore, and we can finally live just a little better. It won't be great but it'll be our happily ever after.”

Evie smiled, she liked the thought of her story ending with her and Mal, as it was always meant to be. 

Evie glanced away shyly, “You really think people will buy this?” 

“Um, have you seen how people dress around here?” Mal asked, Evie chuckled in response. Mal half smiled while pulling back her hand a bit. She cupped Evie's face, “You really are talented, you know?”

“Thank you,” Evie whispers softly. She stared into Mal's enchanting green eyes. Those green orbs were so compelling, but something else caught Evie's eyes, and it was only inches away. 

Mal was now grinning. Evie's eyes darted between Mal's eyes to her lips, she wanted so desperately to act on an impulse she had been working to control over the last few months. But there was a cue. There was always a cue with Mal and Evie could always spot it. There was a certain look in her eye, a certain question she'd ask whenever she needed Evie. A question Evie grew to love.

And unfortunately for now, that question doesn't come. 

“So, can we go find Ginny now?”

Evie pulled away from the dragon girl and nodded. “Sure, sure. But when she's fine, you'll see that you worry too much.” 

Mal jumped up from the couch. 

“Hey, you can never be too sure.”

* * *

There were a few salons in the isle. Some were for certain people, while others were anyone's game. And then there was one salon that Mal herself visited from time to time. It belonged to none other than the psychotic Queen Of Hearts herself. 

Spending years on the isle must've driven the woman even crazier than what Mal has heard about her. Mal always took care of herself or had Evie do her hair or make her clothes here and there, Ginny was the one happy at the salon for some reason. The queen of hearts was just as big of a diva as Ginny was and the two often bumped heads. 

Mal tried an appointment once with the queen herself, but the older woman was occasionally tracing her finger around Mal's neck and going on and on about the pros of beheading others. If that wasn't uncomfortable, when Mal wasn't so thrilled with her new hairdo, the queen nearly had a fit over how “her way was the right way” and honestly, Mal didn't take well to that kind of authority.

Ginny herself hardly got anything done at the salon, she just likes to create chaos for those around her and specifically the Queen. Mal couldn't hate that too much, after all, she was just as rotten as Ginny.

“Okay, this is looking a little weird,” Evie starts, “I think you were right to worry.” The pair arrived at the vacant salon which wasn't usual. 

Without many to lead, the queen usually left her salon open at odd hours of the night with candles all around the room. She usually stayed in the salon for whatever reason, Mal assumed that's where she lived. But her assumption changed as tonight, the salon was empty, and dark.

Usually, the queen would have like a thousand candles in the salon, Ginny always threatened to knock them all down to set the place on fire. Even at night, the salon was lit up like one of those big Christmas trees Mal saw in a magazine once.

“Come here,” Mal outstretched her hand, Evie quickly took her hand. Mal pulls the other girl closer to her protectively.

“Should we wait out here?” Evie asked.

Mal didn't answer and instead pulled Evie toward the door of the salon. Mal glanced over her shoulder narrowing her eyes. She didn't see anyone around and pulled the door open. 

“Okay, this is strange,” Evie mutters.

Mal squeezed her hand while they slowly walked further into the building. It smelt of gasoline, Mal scrunched her face.

“Maybe we should go back—”

 _Thud_.

Mal snapped her neck at the sound of something coming from the supply closet. She shared a look with Evie before letting the girl's hand go and creeping toward the closet. She reached in her pocket while using her other hand to slowly twist the knob. 

The door creaked as Mal pushed it open, “Oh my God!” Mal quickly dropped to her knees, a hand covering her mouth.

“What is it?” Evie inquired but as she slipped into the room, her question was answered.

“Ginny!” Mal crawled over to the girl who had duct taped over her mouth and hands. There was a single candle in the room that gave them enough light to see a knife sticking out of Ginny's stomach. 

Mal ripped off the tape and cupped Ginny's face. “Ginny? Come on, come on!” She shook the girl but she didn't respond. She placed her fingers on the girl's neck and read no pulse. “No.” Mal pulled Ginny into her arms.

From outside of the salon, a loud clatter is heard and Evie bolts out of the supply closet. Mal carefully sat Ginny down and ran out.

“Well, well.” A young girl with blue braids stood outside the door, a large crowd behind her. 

Evie crashes into the door bearing as much weight as she could, but she wasn't strong enough to push it against the growing crowd of pirates who pushed even more weight on the door. As if that wasn't enough, a large metal chain was being wrapped around the doorknob.

“Uma,” Mal says with venom.

“I've missed you these past days,” Uma says honestly, Mal probably wouldn't believe that though. “Then it occurred to me that you were probably planning something... Wicked. So, before you got the chance to do so, I thought I would do you one first.”

Mal slammed her hands into the door, but it was no use. 

“You bitch!” Mal yells.

“Now Mal, that's no way to talk to your friend.” Uma retorted, she watched her crew skillfully wrap the chain around the door before her eyes settled back on her old friend. 

“I'm sorry about your friend in there, really,” Uma says as she puts on her most dreadful expression. Then, it seemingly melts away as she grins. “She was just too much of a schemer. You know I can't have anyone like that on your team.”

Mal backed away to slam her body into the door, pushing as much force as she could. Evie was doing the same and the doors opened slightly but the pirates shut it just as quickly as it opened. 

“Ah!” Mal yelled while continuing to push herself. “Come one!”

“You mind as well give up.” Uma stepped closer to the door, her fellow pirates moving out of the way once the door was securely locked. “For once and for all, I'm putting this *war* to rest.” Mal gave up on pushing the door, she turned to look at Uma through the glass. “And now, I can finally *end* you. What a prize to hold.” There was something in Uma's eyes that contradicted what she was saying.

Mal stared into those dark eyes, her own flooding with tears. From beside her, Evie was furiously slamming her hands into the glass in hopes of shattering it. She wasn't having much luck though.

“We will get out of here,” Mal says, she wiped her tears away harshly. “We're going to get out of here and we'll give you hell!”

Uma bit the inside of her cheek, she backed away from the door. “You probably could, which is why I have to really end this.” She held out her hand and her crew mate dropped a match in her palm. Without hesitation, Uma lit the match and sucked in a breath.

She watched the flame for a second, she nodded her head and suddenly, one of her pirates tossed a huge rock high up into one of the storefront windows. The glass doesn't even shatter but only creates a hole the rock created. 

Uma walked over to the large class and ushered her pirates to pick her up. Once she was high enough, she tossed the match into the hole and fire erupts. Mal backed away as a flame erupts.

Uma is let down from her crew and she walks over to the door again, she placed her hand on the glass door as Mal looked at her again, “Goodbye, Mal.” Uma backs away from the salon and walks into the dark, with her went her pirates.

Mal turned to the fire again, Evie had stopped fighting with the glass and her back was pressed against the door as well. 

The girls share a look with one another. Mal let out a nervous chuckle.

“Is it too late to say I told you so?” 


End file.
